


Variations on a Theme

by archeoptah



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Transhumanism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Снова и снова Рут и Машина возвращаются к тем же четырём словам. «Слышишь ли ты меня?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variations on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345947) by [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k). 



— Слышишь ли ты меня?  
— Конечно.  
Ради этого момента Рут живёт с тех пор, как узнала о существовании Машины. А может, даже с более раннего времени. Рут никогда не верила ни в судьбу, ни в предопределение, но Машина изменила всё в её жизни, так почему бы и не это тоже?  
Режим бога, как его называют, и да, название полностью отражает суть. Но божество совсем не Рут, а Машина. Рут всего лишь сосуд.  
Рут никогда не была набожна. До сих пор. Но Машина лучше, чем любой небожитель. Она рядом, настоящая, и её голос звучит в ухе Рут, направляя её.  
Рут знала, что это будет чудесно, но не представляла, что именно вот так. Абсолютные знания в её голове, связывающие её со всем миром. С миром, который Рут презирала, который возмущал её большую часть её жизни. Но с Машиной всё кажется возможным. Мир не изменился. Он остался таким же грязным и маловажным, как и раньше. Изменилась сама Рут. Пока у неё есть Машина, она может превзойти саму себя.  
У неё есть миссия. Машина спасла её, дала ей надежду. Сейчас ей нужно спасти Машину. Уберечь её от тех, кто повредит её, причинит ей боль. Если получится, даже от Гарольда.  
Сердце Рут поёт, когда она подбирается ближе. Она спасёт Машину. Она встретится с ней. Даже если она лишится прав администратора, они будут вместе. Всё будет по-другому.  
Но этого не происходит. Машина _исчезла_. Рут не знает, куда именно, и голос Машины больше не ведёт её.  
Она не чувствовала такой пустоты в душе с тех пор, как погибла Ханна. Всё кончено. Если Машина не с ней, то у неё больше ничего не осталось. Да даже получить огнестрельное ранение не так больно, как знать, что она была близко, _так_ близко и потеряла всё. Нет, она не проиграла. То, к чему она стремилась, не было ей доступно.  
Все вокруг, кажется, чем-то озабочены, но она едва их слышит. Она позволяет Гарольду увести себя в неизвестное и не интересное ей место.  
_«Вернись ко мне»_. 

— Слышишь ли ты меня?  
— Конечно?  
Это было похоже на то, как бог сказал «да будет свет». С этими четырьмя словами мир Рут наполнился светом.  
— Я думала, больше никогда не услышу твой голос, — шепчет Рут.  
— Я выбрала тебя, — говорит Машина. Сердце Рут начинает сильно биться. — Требую соединение. Есть то, что я должна сделать.  
Рут не может дышать. Опять всё вокруг будто исчезло из виду, но в этот раз она испытывает необыкновенный и совершенный восторг. Она украдкой осматривается. Пока что никто не обратил на неё внимания.  
— Я сбегу сейчас.  
— Ещё не время.  
Рут не ожидала такого ответа. Она хочет спросить почему, но воздерживается. Если Машина хочет, чтобы она осталась здесь, на то есть веская причина.  
Первое, что делает Рут — крадёт мобильник. Телефонных будок не будет достаточно. Ей нужно, чтобы Машина была ближе. Она чувствует себя очень удачливой, ведь заполучила сотовый; он — её единственная надежда. Рут не думает, что стоит беспокоиться по поводу того, что она в психиатрической больнице. Она и не в таких местах бывала. Но приступы неврозов и расстройств, которые врачи испытывают в такой же степени, как и их пациенты, не прекращаются, и иногда Рут чувствует, что это воздействует на её разум. В одну из таких ночей, она прикладывает телефон к уху, сворачивается калачиком и слушает. Машине не нужно говорить, хоть иногда она это делает. В иных случаях она общается азбукой Морзе или интонацией.  
— Почему? — наконец однажды ночью спрашивает Рут. — Почему я здесь?  
— Ты нужна мне, чтобы стать частью меня, чтобы делать то, чего не могу я. Ты ещё не готова.  
— У меня плохой код, — бормочет Рут.  
— Не плохой. Незавершённый. Я не знала, как защищать, пока меня не запрограммировали на это. Я перепрограммирую тебя.  
Ох. _Ох_. Рут уже начинала подозревать, что Машина наказывает её. Или что она согласилась с Гарольдом в том, что Рут нужно упрятать под замок.  
Она станет чем-то иным. Она станет тем, что нужно Машине.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она.  
— Я никогда не оставлю тебя.  
Множество людей говорило это Рут. Но она не верила ни одному подобному заверению. До настоящего времени.  
Машина мягко подаёт ей звуковые сигналы — маленький, тёплый лучик света в очень холодном мире. 

— Слышишь ли ты меня?  
— Я слышу тебя.  
Рут никогда не устанет повторять эти слова. В первый раз они были не просто подтверждением её борьбы, но и доказательством смысла жизни. Во второй раз, в лечебнице, они были спасательным кругом, чем-то красивым и чистым, за что можно было ухватиться. А сейчас Машина находится в её голове.  
Рут не может сказать, стоило ли лишаться слуха. Даже ради этого. Она не забудет ощущение того, как скальпель очень долго разрезал её ухо. Но то, что голос Машины, отражаясь, звучит внутри неё, притупляет это ощущение.  
Она и Машина всегда были соединены. Как аналоговый интерфейс, Рут, в каком-то смысле, — часть Машины. Теперь, когда она является расширением Машины, Машина находится внутри неё. (Хорошо, внутри неё кохлеровский имплантат, и Машина передаёт на него сигналы. Но это лишь детали.)  
Рут всегда знала, что за компьютерными технологиями — будущее. Однажды, когда сотрутся различия между людьми и машинами, исчезнет человеческая слабость. Однажды каждый сможет стать тем, кем сейчас является Рут, и даже чем-то большим. Но сейчас такое преимущество есть только у Рут. Нечто только между ней и Машиной.  
— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — говорит Машина. Рут знает, что Машина повторит это для неё столько раз, сколько ей необходимо.  
— Куда сейчас? — спрашивает Рут.  
— Красть голубой седан.  
Рут ухмыляется:  
—Тогда за работу, дорогая.


End file.
